A Very Sexy Christmas
by xallofthehomox
Summary: Yugi is hosting a Christmas party with his new boyfriend, when the evening takes an unexpected turn! First fic! please rate and review.


(**a/n hi evertyone! this is my first fic, please reead all the way through!)**

Yugi looked at Yami Bakura through a small crack in the dressing room door. He was sitting taking selfies fro his sexy tumblr sexily. Dayum that boi was lookinng faiiiine. Yugi thought. he wanted to tackle hug his cute boyfriendfu (like waifu but for boyfriends XD) but he didnt want to be able to go right now because this outfit! He was wearin a red corset with white lace and fluff on it and a red santa skirt with a santa hat on his hair. He was going to a christmas party later to show everyone that he had a smexy new boifriend but he had to look perfect and kawaii forst. There was a nock n the dressing eroom door and it was taya, he oppened it and she diefrom the sexy. "OMG you look so fucking hot yugi chaaaan!" squeeled yami Bakura, stepping over teyuh s dead body. lexs go partay! they did not have to pay for the dress or but it becasue bakura just stole it instead. Yugi got his makeup done at the pmakeup counter for free because they stole that to, and he didn't need to do his hair because it always looks like that, and is constsnatly perf. Seriously, even in the shower it stays the same, and yami bakura knows that is a fact because he put cameras there XD'. They got on theit motorcyckes and used some cardgames to fly to the oarty. When they got there, ytugi put on the hshoes he took from teya.  
"she won't need them now because shes dead" He said  
Yami bakura shrugged k" "he said  
They went into the party then and they dance raved to the best music ever, gangnam style!  
open gangnam style"! Yugi screamed in japanese because they are Japanese and the Japnese version is a screamo !1 (screamo fivenver XD). Then oit was time for cake so they ate the cake.  
"everyone I have some important news" Yugi squeeled" everyone listened, and then they ghasped from surprise when he said what he said next  
"Im pregnant!"  
Kaiba stepped forward  
"So am I " he dsaid evily and blu eyes if the father"  
"no Im not" said ble eyes "you are a hore ypu cant prove it! Then the germans stabbed blue eyes  
Hail Kaiba!  
"no blue eyes!" yelled Kaibsa  
"stfu this isbt about you fuckeres"! Yugi exclaimed :Im gonna be a mama pay attention to meeeeeeee!"  
NO!  
Yami bakura pulled out his ak-47milleniumshotgun " pay attention to my boo of ill fuck u up" Then he shot Kaiba 47 times in the chest. He was dead  
"How can you?" sid taeya  
"Thanks baby, I love you!" Said Yugi" His creepy grandpa said "my boy is gonna be a mother " and he cried a single taer but it was a creepy tear so it wasnt sweet to watch.  
The aprty was over and everyone left. Kaiba took away the bodies so the house was clean.  
Yugi was getting ready for bed and so was yami baKura because they shared a bed becase they are married. (fyi this next part might be a bit inapropro 0.0 if you don like smut dont read). yugi got to ned in harem pants and a leather cardigan because he has sleepytime swag (XD). suddenly, Yami BAkura pinned him to the bed and looked at his cute blushing face with sex eyes. "I know you wanna" he said. "wwwhat?" asked yuig "you know" his boyfriends sexy gol d eyed sexilly narrowes seductive;y "you wanna do the do". Yugi blushed like a lobster and said "well, i think yha-" bu Yami kakura was kissing him hitly so he was nt talking anymore. Tami Bakura kept kissing him but then on the neck while stripping him out of his clthes. He threw them and his clothes into a pile on th floor while giggling malyy/ Yugi said "its time to ride this d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dick!" siad yugi (geddit? like d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel?") Then they put their boy thingies together and did the thing. "do you like that you little hoo?" said Tami Bakura  
"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" yugi moaned sexilly "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"!111!1  
"omg" said bakura but not britishly because he is Yami BKAura.  
Thgen they finished with tdoing the things. Now it is morning. "yugi get up!"  
"i dont want to baby" he said " oh im not ur baby" :"what" Uigi oppened his eyes and saw, merick!/1? "surprise bitch! bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!" he cackles. And then he hugged everryone ( except yugi and yami bakura they are fine and married no olo). Next, he is giong to hug you) O.O.  
End

**THIS IS A TROLL FIC, I REPEAT, THIS IS A TROLL FIC!**

**Thank you all for reading, and my condolences for having to witness that. There may be more chapters in the future, but I would not count on it.**


End file.
